


Bubblegum Bitch

by MatchaPlushophile



Series: TTAI drabbles (before game release and after release) [5]
Category: To Trust an Incubus (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatchaPlushophile/pseuds/MatchaPlushophile
Summary: Vald took Harsi’s gum and he wants it back by any means necessary





	Bubblegum Bitch

“Are you serious? Are you really sulking over not getting a piece of gum?” Vald said unable to keep himself from rolling his eyes. 

“Yes I am so fuck you. Stingy-ass gum chewer” Harsi snapped back folding his arms and glaring at the other incubus.

“You said you didn’t want any gum earlier” Vald said his eyebrows raising at the childish reaction from his mate.

“Well that was earlier and now is now! You fucking knew it was my gum and you took it for yourself anyways!” Harsi spat back tapping his foot like a bratty toddler.

“You are ridiculous! This is not something worth throwing a fit over!” Vald exclaimed in exasperation. The longer this conversation went on the more unreal it felt.

“Oh shut it, you’re only saying that cause you have the gum” Harsi snarled. Vald felt the desire to be petty building up inside him even as he fought to keep his cool. The pettiness won over the rationality as he stared down other incubus and chewed his gum obnoxiously loud still staring, daring Harsi to do something. 

“Quit it” Harsi growled as he glared bitterly back until suddenly a wolffish look took over his face. He walked forward and sat right next to Vald maintaining eye contact as he leaned in and suddenly French-kissed him. 

The sudden shift in mood and deep kiss threw Vald so off guard that he didn’t realize his gum had been swiped in the process until Harsi pulled back and blew a bubble right in his face and said with a grin “Told ya it’s my gum”.


End file.
